world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080315doirerisio
05:32 GC: Erisio opens the infirmary door with his left hand, looking around. 05:33 GA: Doir looks up, "hey erisio! ...ah, sorry. id give you a hug, but my body is horribly mangled and i am in traction. hi?" 05:34 GC: Erisio waves with his right hand- which should not be looking that red, or crushed- and winces when he tries to wave. He waves with his left instead 05:34 GA: "what happened to your hand?? are you okay?" 05:35 GC: Erisio shrugs 05:35 GA: "you... you know about lily, right?" 05:35 GC: He nods 05:35 GA: He closes his eyes. "how did it happen?" 05:36 GC: Erisio takes out his phone, typing a single word. "Jack" 05:36 GA: "what... are you doing there? with your phone?" 05:37 GC: Erisio shows Doir the phone 05:38 GA: "it... yes, i see its a phone. why did you use it to talk? did you break your lungs??" 05:38 GC: He takes it back and types more, turning on text to speech. "I*m mute remebr?" 05:39 GA: "ahh... no? whend that happen?! why didnt you tell me??" 05:40 GC: "A while ago. before I went to LoSaJ" 05:41 GA: "im sorry kiddo, ive been... kind of distracted, lately. i should have been on the team with you and lily, i could have saved her... i could have been there for you when it happened." 05:42 GC: "You couldn*t have saved her. Not from her death. But it*s no ones fault that we couldn*t save her from making a deal with Jack." 05:42 GC: "Hindsight is 2020, right?" 05:43 GA: "foresight is 2020 when you know how to look. and i could have, i know i could have. ahh, if only id... whatever. whats done is done." 05:44 GA: "listen. things are going to get... worse. only worse. there's not much we can do about it. i need you to be strong, okay?" 05:45 GA: "you're tough. you can keep fighting. i'm in bad shape, but i need you to understand that you can't ever give up, not until you're long dead, you hear me?" 05:45 GC: "Jack is scary powerful. Stronger than you, stronger than even Scarlet or Libby at this point, I think." 05:45 GC: "And no, I don*t plan on giving up." 05:45 GC: "Lily might be dead, but if there*s anything I learned from her is that sometimes you have to roll with the punches" 05:46 GA: "yeah. roll with the punches." 05:46 GC: "You know what the worse part was, of all of this?" 05:46 GA: "what?" 05:47 GC: "When we found out she was dead, the only reaction people had was, *huh, ok*. Then they started arguing about who got to loot her stuff" 05:47 GA: "sighhh. yeah, that's about what id expect." 05:48 GC: "At least Jackjack was cool about it. He brought me some stuff that belonged to other you" 05:48 GA: "oh?" 05:48 GC: Erisio shows a picture of the pile of stuff on his desk 05:49 GC: Next to it is a potted plant, which is actualy green instead of the usual depressing brown yellow that adorns his plants 05:49 GA: "oh hey! its that computer. she said dad!me left a program on it that im supposed to hack open... er, i guess i can get around to that when i can move my fingers again." 05:49 GC: "What happened to you?" 05:50 GA: "uh, there were some carapacian dudes. a prospit one and a derse one. i confronted them and they tried to stab me, and also punch me a lot." 05:50 GA: "i sucked one into my mind and nearly killed him!! hahah. he turned out to be the black king. aka the final boss. ha ha." 05:50 GC: "Hah. Small world" 05:51 GA: "hm?" 05:51 GC: "Those guys attacked us too, when we tried to have a funeral for Lily" 05:51 GA: "oh shit!!! did anyone die???" 05:51 GC: "They seemed peaceful, aside from the creepy smile" 05:51 GC: "No, they cut open Lily and took her heart though" 05:51 GA: "um" 05:51 GA: "ok" 05:51 GC: "But they did it in this weird way, like they wanted to preserve the body" 05:52 GA: "hey, did the whole place get like, totally silent too?" 05:52 GC: "Straight through the chest. Through the ribs. They*re crazy strong, and that scalpel is some serious stuff" 05:52 GA: "cos that happened to us." 05:52 GA: "nobody could even talk!" 05:52 GC: "It was on Land of Charlatans and SILENCE, so yeah" 05:52 GA: "...but milokos world wasnt silenced yet." 05:52 GC: :but yeah, I poked the pale one and he broke my hand" 05:53 GC: "Hence-" he points to his fucked up hand 05:53 GA: "jeez! im surprised he didnt try to cut you open like they did with me." 05:53 GA: "which was quite painful. i shouldnt be alive! ha ha ha." 05:53 GC: "Please don*t die." 05:54 GA: "doin my best here. but hey! i bought the others time to escape! :)" 05:54 GC: "Is everyone else ok?" 05:54 GA: "yeah. sami woke me up and told me so." 05:54 GA: "and then i came here, to see how you're doing." 05:54 GC: "Thank goodness" 05:55 GA: "ill ask kate what happened after i ko'd, cos ive got more stuff to tell her anyway." 05:55 GA: "you should probably get that hand checked out here. i'd do it, but i am in fact a patient right now." 05:56 GC: "Probably" 05:56 GC: "Maybe I can ask you and Vyllen to check out this comp" 05:56 GA: "no no, not vyllen. this computer is for me." 05:57 GA: "mine." 05:57 GA: "hiss." 05:57 GC: "Can*t you work together?" 05:57 GC: "Vyllen is just as much my bro as Lily was my sis you know" 05:57 GA: "i wanted to crack the secret program that we dont know what it is. :(" 05:58 GA: "i mean, it was left by other me!" 05:58 GC: "Power in numbers?" 05:59 GA: "nooooo." 06:00 GA: "T_T you are the meanest of sons. alpha centauri b aint got shit on you. T_T" 06:00 GC: "Who" 06:01 GA: "did your universe have stars?" 06:01 GA: "its one of those." 06:01 GC: "I was never an astronomy person" 06:02 GA: "ooh, my house had an observaaaation tower~ that was fun." 06:02 GC: "My house was in space, sort of" 06:02 GA: "hahahahah really" 06:02 GC: "Do you think space is just a mavico thing?" 06:03 GC: Erisio takes out a paper and a pencil and draws a diagram. 06:03 GA: "nah, i think mind is our thing. B)" 06:03 GA: "unless you listen to everyone calling me a space cadet. BBB)" 06:04 GC: http://prntscr.com/80i0w8 06:04 GA: "whoa, your house was.... wait, yggdrasil like the norse tree thing?" 06:05 GC: ((It looks like absolute shit, because Erisio is right handed and thats the broken one)) 06:05 GA: (( thats fair )) 06:05 GC: "Thats what Ma and Pa named it" he shrugs 06:06 GA: "is it... connecting the two planets??" 06:07 GC: "Yep" 06:07 GA: "i mean i know shit in your universe was different, but, wow, i thought your planets were just *close*, not connected." 06:07 GC: "Ma and Pa did that" 06:07 GA: "i suppose it would be possible if the planets had enough of a spin around one another." 06:07 GC: "When the planets got *really* close, they used the two yggdrasils to connect the planets" 06:08 GA: "but the connector would have to be ASTRONOMICALLY strong, and the damage to the surrounding areas... to the PLANETS themselves. i mean any moons around the planets would probably either ping off into space, or hit the planets and DESTROY them... jeez." 06:08 GC: "It was called eco-terrorism, but realy it was eco-heroism" 06:08 GA: "heroism? why?" 06:09 GC: "I mean, really, how long do you think it would take for Queen Beau and Her imperious condescension to reach a peace treaty if the planets weren*t connected? 06:10 GA: "beaus a reasonable guy! wait, were you at war??" 06:10 GC: "Probably. Not anymore, though. Two trees was created, and it inspired peace" 06:11 GA: "'twotrees'? hm. catchy." 06:12 GA: "those mustve been strong trees. probably bullshit magic or something" 06:13 GC: "Magic is just unexplained science" 06:13 GC: "Just because we can*t understand it doesn*t mean reality isn*t still there" 06:14 GA: "you sound like mari. and i fully understand magic; technically, it's just part of a program." 06:14 GC: "And programing is?" 06:14 GC: "Science" 06:14 GA: "yeah, but for all intents and purposes, it's just magic." 06:14 GC: "Magic is science" 06:15 GA: "sure, its programmed in magic, but its still magic. there's no in-universe explanation for why magic happens, it just *does*." 06:16 GC: "You sound like Acey" 06:17 GA: "im not on the 'magic is real' or 'science is real' side. im on the 'magic is real, but our universe isnt, so it doesnt matter whether its real or not, because it happens.' side." 06:17 GC: "Of course our universe is real" 06:18 GA: "hm? yeah, sure. its just the matrix. thats what i meant." 06:19 GC: "Oh, uh, ok" 06:19 GC: "Would it be ok if I just sorta.. stayed here? Until one of the people who can heal me come around." 06:20 GA: "uh, sure. that's fine."